Talk:God Catching Alchemy Meister:Levelling Guide and Tips
Doesn't transmigration from the fountain of youth or even the meteors you get from beating the lvl90+ dungeon make this technique obsolete? 02:56, August 6, 2012 (UTC) : It seems so. It's probably written before the append disk was released, so here are a couple of things that could go on a newer version of this page: :: 1. The earliest you can feasibly level up all characters to 99 is chapter 8 when you get access to Deadbeat God. Turn off combat animation in the config screen! :: 2. The King Putetto's level is equal to 75 or the lowest of your first four characters in your party screen excluding the ones who are clerks, whichever is higher. (Have to check this one with the jp wiki.) Of course, it's capped at level 99. :: 3. There's a lot of stuff about "Character stat caps" on the character page. No idea what that is except the stuff in (5). Is it referring to the multipliers for each stat for each character during level up? Off the top of my head, the increase in each stat for a character at level up is randomnumber * probability-to-increase-this-stat * base-increase, and the probability to increase the stat is the one that's increased by Marwen's accessories. Someone please check this? :: 4. On your second playthrough when you get Lily, Leguna and Stone Golem (and maybe Hannah or any of the other characters who aren't 99 yet), you may want to level up with Marwen Ring + Marwen Necklace from level 1 right to level 99. This is to make their stats higher, which will make your life easier if you use them to beat Advent Bay the first time. It doesn't matter in the long run, however, as you can just Transmigrate them over and over again until they max out their stats. :: 5. HP is capped at 500, SP and FS at 100. You cannot exceed this maximum by wearing equips. Strength, constitution, intelligence, resistance, speed and luck (STR, CON, INT, RES, SPD and LUK) are capped at 100, and can exceed the maximum with equips. The other stats (MOV, Service, etc) do not increase with level up, but can be increased with equips, new titles, Gems on clothing, or story events. :: 6. A bit about the Fountain of Youth for people planning to use them: once you place it as a yard furniture, you'll have an event with that character if the character is level 99 and is equipped with their ultimate accessory. Selecting the event will let you choose if you want to transmigrate. Transmigration does NOT use up the accessory. You can do this as many times as you want. If a character has to be a minimum level to see an event, you'll need to level that character to that minimum level after transmigration. :: 7. You can still farm for stat-increasing stones from bosses as per the old guide, but that's quite inefficient compared to transmigration. :: 8. Timelines and stuff: ::: Earliest you can get to level 99: first playthrough, chapter 8 ::: Earliest you can get to Meister: Second game chapter 9 ::: Earliest you can get to Magnus: Second game chapter 9 :: 9. Money tips: ::: First game: Crimson Seal works pretty good at chapter 8. Otherwise loot from Deadbeat Dungeon will carry you through quite a bit. Violet Stones crafted with Purple Stones from deadbeat dungeon and Gallstones from dungeons and Great Eagle Roost aren't too bad too. ::: NG+: After clearing Hannah's route, buy all 8 kinds of salves at the church for 300, and sell them in your workshop. Forget about stock and attract, go for prices. You'll sell ~60 items a day with 21 clerks, 916s a pop with 382% prices. Money caps at 9,999,999. ::: NG+: Shell Shields from Sei Gobles in Yuidora Mines EX dungeons sell for 30k+ a pop with the above shop stats. Not efficient, but still nets ~1-1.5 mil an hour according to the jp wiki. :: 10. Tips for Advent Bay first-timers. Especially for those who load up a save when a character dies like I do. I'll recommend trying the append disk dungeons (Advent Bay, etc) after you're at Magnus because you'll have one or two ultimate weapons crafted, and also because you'll have 400 command total. :: Melee is key because of Projectile Defence and Forcefield enemies early on. My team was Wil, Yuela, Ragsmuena, Asmodeus, Eushully, Golem, Leguna, Lily and Mylen. Weapons were as follows: Wil - G. Master Hammer; Yuela, Leguna, Lily, Mylen - Zaulura; Ragsmuena - Soul Reaver *cursed; Asmodeus - Devil Claws *cursed; Eushully - Infini Spira; Golem - Diamond Fist. Accessories were Sanctified Necklaces, Hero Shield, Shell Shield, and Angel Necklaces. This isn't the only team that works - I just picked the most useful characters with the highest CON because enemy attacks are mostly Omni (melee) or Holy (ranged). Equip Ful's Tear and Mill on your characters you're going to kill the slimes with! You'll encounter Slime Spearmaid early on - the 4 Byakkos (not cursed) can go to your sword-wielding characters for an immediate boost. :: Bring potions (I had 300 small potions, used ~100+), ethers, Rousing Powders, Unsealing Charms. :: Got 0 accessories the first run, but having Hannah and Leguna's stats maxed out (except HP) will make the second run a lot easier. :: 11. Leveling weapon proficiency. Note that if you plan to transmigrate a character, you'll gain some weapon proficiency while leveling it, so if you don't need proficiency M right away, you may want to hold off on this. Weapon proficiency is gained when the character enter combat. None is gained if the character is unequipped with a weapon or if it's defending. Troll's Lair at Dijenel Borderlands works best for melee characters with Mercy (from Training Bracelet). Make sure the Trolls don't do any more than 1 damage. Equip weapons with HP Absorb or Bloodsuck if possible, otherwise station a healer behind him to mend the boo-boos. Take out the red and blue trolls if you want with a long-range character since they tend to attack with range. Have a character on your spawn point to prevent accidental losing. Once again, turn off combat animation in the config screen to make things faster. Equip a weapon and Training Bracelet on the character you want to level weapon proficiency. Let the trolls spawn as you fight them. You'll end up with >15 hitting your character each turn, so make sure you don't die. You can level weapon proficiency with AOE attacks, but that counts as only one round of combat. :: 12. Not a leveling tip: EU card locations are pre-determined, and will spawn depending on whether you've finished the character's quest, or may spawn only when you revisit the dungeon. Silky Powder, for example, will appear only in Training Ground (Yuidora Mine) when you revisit it after clearing it for the first time, and Pink Steel will be in Bottomless Pit (Yuidora Mine) after you finish Eushully's quests. :: 13. Leveling weapons and accessories - depends on number of enemies killed. Contrast with (11). :: 14. Also not a leveling tip: about Hannah from the jp wiki. You can see events at the church if you've spent the following cumulative sums of money on items or uncursing: ::: 1. 5000s from chapter 2 and on 2. 10000s from chapter 4 and on 3. 80000s from chapter 7 and on (100,000) if you're on NG+. NG+ comes with H-scene. If you spend 100k all in one purchase, you will skip the 5ks and 10ks milestone scenes. :: 15. Not leveling tip: craft Mining Bracelets if you're on Serawi route! Those also mutate into Master Keys. These two accessories are unobtainable on other routes. :: 16. Last non-leveling tip: mob spawns, combat and item drops are calculated at the start of turns. So if you're trying to get a Static Kankuri to spawn (emerald hunting), you'll need to save the turn before it spawns. When it spawns, save, then kill it next turn. :::: -- Futae no Kiwami (talk) 01:09, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Comments for Futae no Kiwami Hey, a new guy! Welcome! Transmigration isn't mentioned in the article, no. The ultimate accessories, however, are; leading me to believe he had all the appends, but hadn't figured out the transmigration (I sure as hell didn't, but I don't exactly need it). 1. I levelled Yuera and Wil up to Lv 99 in the prologue chapter my first full playthrough. But I will admit it was very, very unfeasible. 2. From the http://eushully.wikia.com/wiki/God_Catching_Alchemy_Meister:Stages_Full: "The levels of enemies in stages are the average level of your 5 highest level characters that are not at working at your shop. Enemies have a minimum level of the stage level and a maximum level of the stage level +10, there are some exceptions." Note in this page, the author actually used that formula to estimate the King Putetetto's level. 3. The stat caps are as you state in (5), but only late-game. Early-game, there are lower stat caps for the various characters; they get their stat caps raised when they rank up. Visually, you can see this in the gray bars below the blue/cyan/red bars representing the actual stats on the character stat pages. Go ahead, start a new game with the levels reset and look at Wil's stats. Incidentally, Wil's stat caps are abysmal during the prologue chapter, so if you level him to 99 there, his stats will suck SO much mid- and late-game. But everybody hates the loser anyway. And the stat increases at level up? Ha ha ha, you asked the wrong guy. Clean the wax out of your ears and listen up. At every level up, you have a chance to add +0, +1, or +2 to most stats (HP is the exception- it is +0/+1/+2 for Suina, and possibly some others, but most characters will get +1, +2, or +3). "Wait," you say, "I've never gotten +2 at a level up." It's hard to accomplish. Here's my analysis of the system: Every stat has a "hidden stat" associated with it. It ranges from 0 to 99 (numbers assumed, there's no way to see them in-game). When you level up, a value is added to it (5-40, say). Then a random number (1-100) is rolled. If the sum total is 100 to 199, you get +1. If 200 or more, you get +2. In either of those cases, the "hidden stat" is reset to zero, but if you get +0, then the "hidden stat" rolls over. This is a means of making stat increases random to an extent, but also guaranteeing a degree of stat progression if your luck sucks (not the Luck stat, your relationship with the Random Number God). Anyway, you don't want to get +2. In order to do it, you need to get +0 for at least 4-8 levels in a row. My data is incomplete. I haven't researched the precise effect of the Malwen accessories, and the value added to the hidden stat at each level up is a complete mystery, except to say that physical characters have higher values for their physical stats, and the magical characters have higher values for their magical stats. But it could change between ranks, or even between individual levels. I don't have the data to say (and I've moved on to other projects, so don't hold your breath). 4. Advent Bay is so much fun. Running over everything with Lily (well, Regnar helped)... great callback to the first game. 5. I was wondering what the HP cap was. Thanks. 6. Yeah, the game will tell you that if you equip "a certain item" you can do that- not very helpful. I haven't needed it, but it's good to know how that works. Thanks again. The rest of your bullet points don't really need individual attention. I restrict my editing to stuff I learn from datamining (I should probably post my stat up analysis somewhere, shouldn't I?) or posting levelling scripts, so I'm not touching the actual levelling guide. Besides, you may as well cut your teeth on it. Edit away, put in whatever sounds good. Just a tip, though. The info from your points 10, 12, and 14-16 are off-topic here. If you want you can add them to more appropriate pages, though. --B.J. Black : Hello. Those points are indeed off-topic given the title of the page, but I included them anyway because there are money-earning tips in there already. There's also no seperate page for that, and it sort of makes sense to have the tips all on one page like the jp wiki - especially if they all pertain to grinding. Maybe a title change from "Levelling Guide" to "EXP and Money Guide" or "Gameplay Tips" might be necessary, but I think I'll leave that alone for now. : Futae no Kiwami (talk) 23:13, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :: I lied. Futae no Kiwami (talk) 21:23, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Changelog ⇢ shortened the king putetto exp calculation section and moved it to the level 70-99 section of deadbeat. ⇢ removed mention to resetting all stats since it gives readers the impression that you have to reset character levels at some point to be powerful. :: ⇢ played down farming stat stones by moving it to the bottom for same reason. :: I'm done with this page for now. :: ::: ⇢ translated jp wiki leveling up and money earning page and a couple of choice sections from other pages ⇢ wrote a bit here and there :::: Formatting could really be improved because I copied everything from microsoft word and it doesn't look remotely good. Like how this comment looks. Terrible. The source is pretty bloated too. :::: Whoever's going to tidy up this page: please make sure that the internal links don't get broken, thanks. :::: Futae no Kiwami (talk) 04:42, May 3, 2013 (UTC)